Gentleman et voyou
by Satai Nad
Summary: Fin alternative à l'épisode 3x12, dans lequel Elizabeth Keen prend conscience de ses sentiments pour Reddington.


**Gentleman et Voyou**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Raymond Reddington secoua sa torpeur et dévisagea intensément Elizabeth Keen en découvrant sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ainsi que sa couleur. Il retrouvait la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours connue et lui adressa un léger sourire appréciatif.

« Vous m'avez manqué. »

Le commentaire à double sens n'échappa pas à Elizabeth, mais elle préféra ignorer ce qu'il impliquait par sa remarque affective. Son attitude était tellement… _Reddington.._. Trois mois passés ensemble avaient forcément tissé un lien fort entre eux, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : respirer un peu, s'éloigner de lui pour reprendre sa vie en main.

« J'ai teint mes cheveux pour me cacher. Dorénavant, je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher. »

Il eut un léger hochement de tête et enchaîna sur ce qui l'amenait chez elle.

« Je me suis mal exprimé hier à propos de votre enfant. J'ai dit qu'en avoir un, serait... inopportun. »

Elizabeth sentit son estomac se crisper. Elle ne voulait pas reparler de ça avec lui. Il avait été brutal, insensible avec elle, et la vérité, c'est qu'il l'avait blessée… Elle qui pensait qu'il donnerait sa bénédiction, elle en avait été pour une mauvaise surprise…

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le nouveau meuble qui trônait au milieu du séjour et elle s'en irrita.

« Vous m'avez acheté un canapé. »

Elle eut un soupir de lassitude et détourna le regard avec colère. _Quand comprendrait-il qu'elle ne voulait rien de lui ?_ Sans doute jamais. Il était tellement entêté…

Reddington considéra le meuble avec un sourire et ne se laissa pas détourner par le changement de conversation qu'elle avait voulu initier.

« Quand votre mère était enceinte de vous, c'était terriblement difficile. La Guerre Froide se terminait. Son pays... s'écroulait. Tout ce qu'elle avait connu... Katarina redoutait d'avoir un enfant. Elle a presque avorté. Pas un seul jour de sa grossesse, elle n'a pensé à vous autrement que comme une malédiction… Et puis, à partir du moment où vous êtes née… il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à vous que comme une bénédiction. »

Et voilà, en quelques mots seulement, il venait de faire tomber à nouveau ses barrières. Elizabeth sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'évocation de sa mère, du parallèle entre leurs deux destins. Une boule d'émotions lui serra la gorge alors que Red poursuivait doucement :

« Dans mon expérience personnelle, il n'y a jamais de moment parfait pour avoir un enfant. Ce n'est certainement pas le bon moment pour vous... Mais si en disant ça, je vous ai laissé entendre que je ne pensais pas que vous deviez avoir un enfant, j'en suis désolé… parce que rien ne pourrait être plus éloigné de la vérité. »

Elle se reprit et décida de ne rien lui montrer.

« Tom. »

« J'ai fait ça pour votre protection. »

« En lui enlevant son travail. »

Le ton de la jeune femme était clairement sarcastique.

« Je ne suis pas une menace pour votre sécurité ou celle de l'enfant. Au contraire, je peux la garantir, mais je ne peux pas le faire si vous fuyez. »

« Vous êtes la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de protection. »

« J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple. »

Elle inspira profondément et lui dit froidement :

« Je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant. »

Il hocha la tête, défaitiste, puis se leva lourdement, comme si tout le poids du monde se trouvait sur ses épaules.

« J'espère que le canapé ira avec le reste de vos meubles… On m'a dit qu'il était convertible. »

Il remit son chapeau, puis avança vers la porte d'entrée en vacillant légèrement. Elizabeth l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dembé n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Non, je l'ai envoyé à Montréal pour deux jours. »

Sur une impulsion, elle l'arrêta en posant la main sur son avant-bras alors qu'il passait près d'elle.

« Vous voulez que je vous appelle un taxi ? »

« Non, ça ira, merci... Je vais marcher un peu. »

Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, elle pouvait distinguer ses traits tirés. Il détourna le regard mais elle avait vu les cernes violets sous ses yeux et sa pâleur. Il avait _vraiment_ une mine affreuse.

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ? _Réellement_ dormi, j'entends ? »

Il se contenta de lever les sourcils et de secouer imperceptiblement la tête, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle lui lâcha le bras, incapable soudain de lui demander pourquoi. Peut-être parce que, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle connaissait la réponse. Red ne dormait pas à cause d'elle, de sa situation présente, sans compter qu'il ne supportait probablement pas l'idée qu'elle soit avec Tom et qu'elle puisse le quitter…

« Restez ici… Je préfère qu'il ne vous arrive rien plutôt que de vous laisser errer seul dehors toute la nuit. »

« Vous avez peur que je me fasse agresser ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

« C'est plutôt pour vos agresseurs que j'ai peur… »

Il resta silencieux un moment à l'observer. Si elle savait à quel point elle avait raison, si elle savait qu'il avait été sur le point de rompre et de succomber à la violence de sa nature un peu plus tôt, si elle savait qu'il buvait plus que de coutume pour faire taire la douleur, si elle savait combien sa présence lui manquait et combien il avait besoin d'elle… elle serait effrayée par son obsession et ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir.

Elle s'écarta de lui et alla ouvrir un des cartons qui traînait dans le séjour. Elle en sortit une paire de draps et une couverture.

« Venez m'aider... Vous allez inaugurer votre canapé. »

« Elizabeth, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tom pourrait… »

« Tom ne rentrera que demain. »

Le ton péremptoire et le regard qu'elle lui lança à cet instant n'appelaient aucune contestation. Il marqua sa capitulation en enlevant son chapeau et en déposant son imperméable sur le dossier d'une chaise.

En silence, Red enleva les coussins du convertible, étudia le mécanisme, puis ouvrit le canapé. Inconsciemment, il eut un soupir de contentement à la vue du matelas neuf d'une blancheur immaculée. Prendre un peu de repos sous le même toit que la jeune femme, était comme un rayon de soleil sur son humeur bien morose. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à dormir un peu ?

Toujours en silence, ils firent le lit et il y eut un moment de malaise entre eux, qu'Elizabeth dissipa en lui proposant de boire une tisane. A vrai dire, il aurait aimé boire quelque chose de plus fort, mais il ne fallait pas compter trouver une goutte d'alcool chez une femme enceinte. Il accepta.

Elle fit infuser un mélange de camomille, de valériane et de fleurs d'oranger que le médecin lui avait conseillés pour qu'elle dorme mieux. Pendant qu'ils buvaient le breuvage brûlant en silence chacun d'un côté du comptoir, elle l'observa, incertaine devant sa réserve et son mutisme inhabituel.

L'avoir près d'elle comme ça, lui rappelait les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble quand ils étaient en cavale. Tout n'avait pas été simple au début, ni lorsqu'ils avaient été en danger, mais il y avait eu des soirées agréables qu'elle avait appréciées. Il faisait alors la conversation et elle écoutait en souriant l'intarissable conteur qu'il était. Regrettait-il lui aussi ces moments amicaux, finalement très domestiques et _normaux_ ?

Reddington surprit son regard posé sur lui et lui sourit doucement, de façon totalement désarmante.

Ce fut un choc pour elle. Il était si épuisé qu'il laissait échapper une partie du contrôle auquel il s'astreignait d'habitude. Elizabeth savait qu'il ne se permettait cette affection, cette vulnérabilité qu'avec elle, et encore, seulement quand ils étaient sur un terrain d'entente et détendus. Ce soir, _ça n'avait pas été du tout le cas_.

Elle se rendit alors compte avec un serrement au cœur et de la culpabilité, que cette proximité lui avait manqué, que ce moment de partage à cet instant, était important pour la poursuite de leur relation. Elle _aimait_ quand il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour s'ouvrir à elle ainsi. Elle _aimait_ cette intimité retrouvée entre eux. Plus que tout, elle _aimait_ le voir apaisé et heureux.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire doucement en retour et ils restèrent quelques secondes, perdus l'un dans l'autre, alors qu'une délicieuse tension montait entre eux. C'était l'un de ces moments en suspension où l'on hésite à faire un geste, à dire quelque chose, de peur de briser la magie de l'instant, de peur aussi de se lancer dans l'inconnu... Reddington s'avança lentement vers elle et elle sut avec une certitude absolue qu'il allait l'embrasser…

En panique soudain, Elizabeth se leva brusquement et lui tourna le dos pour ranger son mug vide dans le lave-vaisselle. Son cœur battait à une allure anormale et elle avait soudain chaud, très chaud. Dans sa tête, les pensées se précipitaient et s'entrechoquaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait failli se produire ? Est-ce qu'elle avait imaginé qu'il… ? Est-ce qu'il voulait lui montrer… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il éprouvait réellement… ?

« Je suis désolé, Lizzie… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte… »

Au ton formel de sa voix, elle se retourna et le trouva en train de remettre son imperméable, le visage anormalement fermé. Elle en comprit la raison immédiatement : de par son geste, elle venait de le rejeter et par là même, de le blesser.

« Non ! »

Le cri lui échappa involontairement et elle le dévisagea, confuse de sa propre réaction. Il s'arrêta net et la regarda, perplexe.

« Restez… C'est… C'est moi qui… pardon… »

Elle se passa la main sur le visage et soupira, gênée. Dans quel bourbier venait-elle encore de se mettre ? Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de Tom, de sa grossesse problématique sur les bras, il lui fallait maintenant gérer ce _je ne sais quoi_ , cette impulsion sur laquelle elle ne voulait pas mettre de nom ! Elle essaya de reprendre un semblant de contrôle.

« Je suis fatiguée moi aussi… Je prends d'abord la salle de bain et je vous la laisse ensuite, d'accord ? »

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais préparer des serviettes pour vous… Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je… » Elle hésita. « … Passez une bonne nuit. »

Elizabeth s'en voulut de sa maladresse immédiatement et se traita mentalement d'idiote. _Comment pourrait-il seulement dormir après… ça ?_ Incapable de rester dans la même pièce que lui, le visage en feu, elle s'esquiva sans lui jeter un regard. Elle se moquait bien de savoir s'il resterait ou non. Mais peut-être pas tant que ça finalement... Quand elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'appuya, le dos contre le mur et s'observa dans le miroir en essayant de faire face à la vérité. Mais c'était impossible.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Sa peau lui parut anormalement brûlante. Elle regarda l'eau qui tournait au fond du lavabo avant de s'écouler par la bonde. _Etait-il possible qu'elle… ? Non…_ Elle refusa de le reconnaître et secoua la tête.

Quand elle se redressa, elle inspira profondément et tenta de calmer son tourment intérieur. _Depuis combien de temps ?..._ Ce fut la première question avec du sens qu'elle formula et qu'elle accepta d'envisager. C'était purement rhétorique car elle n'avait aucune réponse à formuler. Il n'y avait pas eu un instant _t_ où elle s'était soudain prise d'affection pour Reddington. Elle tenait à lui, elle le lui avait dit il y a longtemps, mais jamais, jamais, elle n'avait encore pensé à lui _de cette façon_.

« Tu es complètement folle… » Murmura-t-elle à son reflet dans la glace.

Elle resta là à se regarder comme si elle avait l'impression de découvrir une part d'elle-même qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. C'était à la fois exaltant et effrayant.

 _Etait-il possible, qu'inconsciemment… ?_ Elle souffla et décida d'affronter cette idée. _Etait-il possible, qu'inconsciemment, elle puisse éprouver de l'attirance envers… ?_

La panique la submergea à nouveau. Elle se força à inspirer profondément et à chasser la pensée parasite. En vain… Une fois qu'elle avait pris corps, qu'elle avait été formulée, elle prenait toute son ampleur, grossissait en elle, prenait un sens nouveau, surtout quand elle comprenait certaines attitudes, associait certains gestes, notait des paroles significatives… Tout s'imbriquait dans sa tête comme les pièces d'un immense puzzle… Avec clairvoyance, elle devina le tourment de l'homme dans l'autre pièce et elle comprit enfin _pourquoi_ il faisait tout ça pour elle. Il n'avait jamais fait un mystère qu'il l'aimait, mais elle n'en avait jamais compris la _nature réelle_ … alors que c'était si simple. Red l'aimait _comme un homme aime une femme_ … pas comme un parent ou un proche, protecteur et dévoué.

Elizabeth avait toujours cru qu'il retrouvait Katarina Rostova en elle, sa mère qu'il avait sans doute aimée. Il y avait là certainement une part de vérité mais il n'avait jamais été catégorique à ce sujet. Jamais il n'avait répondu à sa question, la laissant imaginer ce qu'elle voulait. Le doute planait. Etait-ce de cela dont il avait peur ? Lui avouer qu'il avait aimé une femme mariée, qui attendait un enfant d'un autre homme ? Lui avouer avoir eu une relation extraconjugale avec sa mère ? C'était ridicule…

Elizabeth secoua la tête. C'était ce qui se passait ici et maintenant qui importait. Red avait voulu l'embrasser. Il avait sans doute bu, il était fatigué, et il s'était laissé à dévoiler des intentions qui n'avaient rien de paternelles… Elizabeth eut un délicieux frisson en y repensant et éprouva en même temps un sentiment de honte d'avoir succombé à...

Comme un écho lointain, elle avait ressenti quelque chose pour lui. C'était inattendu, et incroyable, et choquant, et excitant… Même en repoussant cette pensée perturbante, Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à la réfuter, car c'était la vérité nue, dans toute sa brutalité.

 _Elle éprouvait… de l'attirance… pour… pour… Raymond… Reddington…_

« Maudites hormones… » Marmonna-t-elle finalement, en attribuant sa réaction aux changements qui bouleversaient son corps et son esprit.

Une petite voix ricana en elle. _Qui essayait-elle de convaincre ?_ Elle eut un nouveau grognement. Elle savait déjà qu'elle était en déni total par rapport à Tom/Jacob. Elle avait beau se dire que sa relation avec son ex-mari n'était pas réelle, que _« Tom »_ n'avait jamais existé, elle se raccrochait désespérément à l'image d'un bonheur disparu, parce qu'elle avait besoin de positiver dans tout son univers d'instabilité, de mort et de complots qui la dépassaient complètement...

Et maintenant, _ça_ … Reddington et son cortège de non-dits, d'omissions, mais aussi d'actions qui parlaient plus forts que les mots, de valeurs, de courage et par-dessus-tout, d' _honnêteté_ et jamais, _jamais de mensonges_ …

La vérité éclatait dans toute sa splendeur à présent. Reddington était sa constante, le pilier qui lui permettait de tenir au milieu de la tempête, son refuge, son guide. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi en déni par rapport à lui, car si elle le perdait, elle se perdrait aussi… Au moins, Reddington avait l'avantage d'être _réel_. Ses sentiments à lui étaient réels et elle devait se l'avouer : les siens aussi… Elle pourrait se chercher toutes les excuses du monde, invoquer toutes les bonnes (ou mauvaises) raisons, rien ne pourrait dissimuler _l'incroyable_ vérité…

 _Elle était attirée par Raymond Reddington_.

oooOOOooo

Pendant qu'Elizabeth était aux prises avec sa conscience, Reddington faisait face à un dilemme majeur : rester chez elle ou s'en aller ? Continuer cette maudite charade ou bien retourner à sa solitude, à son whisky et à sa vie misérable ?

Poursuivre coûte que coûte ses objectifs, en souffrant milles morts quand il s'agissait de la jeune femme qu'il s'était engagé à protéger, était sans doute le prix à payer pour tous les péchés qu'il avait commis.

Il se sentait las, si las. Inconsciemment, ce fut son corps qui décida lorsqu'il se surprit à être en train d'enlever son imperméable. Alors il resta, vaincu.

Lourdement, Red s'assit sur le canapé-lit et mit son visage dans ses mains. Ce soir, il avait magistralement fait voler en éclat les frontières établies implicitement entre eux. Tout ce qu'il avait patiemment construit depuis quelques mois, toute cette confiance et cette camaraderie, tout ça était parti en fumée à cause de quelques secondes de faiblesse. Il s'était laissé aller à lui montrer ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ce qu'il espérait secrètement au fond de lui-même, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle sache : la nature réelle de ses sentiments.

Alors qu'il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance, alors qu'il voulait désespérément continuer à faire partie de sa vie en maintenant un semblant de professionnalisme entre eux, comme elle le lui avait demandé, il avait tout foiré lamentablement.

Il se dégoûtait comme il la dégoûtait probablement. Elle devait certainement être en colère contre lui et le détester encore plus. C'était une pensée qui ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure car il avait déjà vécu cette situation avec elle. Mais ce qu'elle impliquait cette fois, le terrorisait : elle allait vouloir l'écarter définitivement de sa vie. Couper les ponts. Fuir loin de lui et de son cortège de malheurs. Partir avec… l'autre... _le toxique_ …

Red enfouit sa tête dans les bras posés sur ses genoux et contempla le plancher sans le voir. Il n'était pas du genre défaitiste, il était un combattant hors pair, mais là, il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Pas cette fois. Tout ce qui touchait à Elizabeth le rendait _impuissant_. Elle était la maîtresse de ses pensées et de ses actes. Si elle n'était plus là, comme un garde-fou, il allait plonger dans l'abîme… Il sentait presque le gouffre prêt à s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir inexorablement. Il eut un long frisson et émit un gémissement de bête blessée… Il allait disparaître, se perdre dans la noirceur de son âme et ne connaîtrait jamais la paix… Il avait laissé passer sa chance de salut….

… Il sursauta quand il sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux en brosse au creux de sa nuque…

Il releva brusquement la tête, honteux d'avoir été surpris dans un moment de vulnérabilité. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Red n'avait pas entendue Elizabeth approcher et tenta de reprendre contenance… Sauf que la jeune femme était debout devant lui, en camisole et shorty noir… Choqué, il ouvrit des yeux ronds et dévora littéralement son corps. Son ventre légèrement protubérant, sa poitrine plus ronde, ses formes pleines, laissaient peu de place à l'imagination. Ça n'avait aucune importance de toute façon car toute pensée l'avait complètement déserté… Difficilement, il déglutit et souffla involontairement :

« Lizzie… »

« Chut… »

Elle s'approcha encore de lui, posa à nouveau sa main sur sa tête et caressa la douceur de ses cheveux en brosse. Automatiquement, il enserra les cuisses de la jeune femme avec ses bras et appuya sa tête contre son ventre en fermant les yeux.

Elizabeth en fut émue. Pas même Tom ne l'avait serrée contre lui de façon aussi vulnérable et aimante. Cela ne la choqua même pas quand il déposa un baiser sur son ventre, comme s'il était le géniteur de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il avait dit vrai encore une fois, il _voulait_ qu'elle ait ce bébé. Il connaissait son importance pour elle.

Red leva les yeux vers elle et Elizabeth mesura combien il était ému lui aussi. Elle se pencha alors sur lui et déposa un premier baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Paralysé, il se laissa faire, toute connexion avec son cerveau éteinte. Elle se recula et l'observa. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa surprise et était positivement adorable. Elizabeth sourit. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait regardée avec une expression d'adoration et de révérence aussi craquante.

Elizabeth prit le visage de Red à deux mains et se décida à l'embrasser plus franchement. D'abord, elle caressa doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, puis approfondit son baiser. Devant son insistance, il ouvrit finalement les lèvres et la laissa pénétrer. Ils se goûtèrent enfin. Leurs langues se caressèrent longuement, tendrement.

Red avait posé ses mains sur la taille d'Elizabeth et l'entraîna avec lui alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos. Elle ne protesta pas, le suivit en couvrant son corps et continua à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les baisers se succédèrent et les laissèrent avides d'autres choses. Leurs souffles courts et les petits gémissements trahirent leurs désirs, pourtant Reddington décida de calmer le jeu. Il posa quelques baisers sur la mâchoire d'Elizabeth, remonta sur sa joue, avant de reposer sa tête sur le lit, tout en continuant les caresses sur le dos de Lizzie.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, soudain embarrassés par le tour que venait de prendre la soirée.

« Elizabeth, nous devons parler. »

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas discuter de ça plus tard ? Après avoir… euh… _dormi_ … ? »

« Non. Je dois d'abord savoir si c'est _vraiment_ ce que tu veux. »

Elle soupira et se laissa rouler à ses côtés pour s'installer sur le dos. Tous les deux contemplèrent le plafond.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… » Commença-t-il, quand le silence se prolongea.

« Tu ne sais rien ! » Le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Consciente qu'elle avait été un peu vive, elle lui serra la main pour s'excuser. Il se redressa sur les coudes.

« Expliques-moi alors… »

« Et te dire quoi ? Que je suis incapable de choisir entre Tom et toi, parce que j'éprouve des sentiments ambigus pour chacun de vous ? »

« Tu éprouves… des sentiments ambigus pour moi ? »

« Tu en doutais ? »

Red inclina la tête sur le côté de façon comique et perplexe. En d'autres circonstances, Elizabeth aurait trouvé ça drôle, mais elle-même reconnut que son comportement depuis sa réhabilitation laissait à désirer. L'influence de Tom y était-elle pour quelque chose ?

« D'accord. Je pensais que si je… je faisais à mon tour un pas vers toi, ça m'aiderait à y voir un peu plus clair… Mais c'est pire… Je suis juste… Ah !…Oublions ça, ok ? C'était une mauvaise idée… »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Elle explosa.

« JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE VEUX ! Tout est tellement confus ! Quel que soit la direction vers laquelle je me tourne, je ne vois que des obstacles insurmontables devant moi ! Je suis complètement perdue, j'essaie de trouver quelque chose auquel me raccrocher ! »

« Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. »

« Sur quelqu'un qui ne répond pas à mes questions les trois quarts du temps et qui refuse de parler de ce qu'il manigance ? »

Reddington laissa glisser le sarcasme.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. Ce sera déjà un premier pas. »

« Ce n'est pas uniquement ça ! J'ai peur pour mon avenir et celui de mon bébé ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ? Comment est-ce que je m'inscris dans le grand schéma que tu as tracé ? Ai-je seulement mon mot à dire ? »

Il se permit de passer un bras autour d'elle et l'amena contre lui.

« Calmes-toi. Ça va s'arranger, je te le promets… »

« Comment est-ce que ça peut s'arranger ?... Red, j'en ai assez de toutes ces incertitudes sans fin. Partout je me heurte aux mêmes interrogations. J'en suis au point où je dois penser à moi et à mon enfant en priorité, tu comprends ? »

« Lizzie, tu fais face à de tels bouleversement dans ta vie aujourd'hui que je trouve normal que tu te préoccupes de toi, et seulement de toi, surtout après tout ce que tu as enduré ces derniers mois. »

« Alors tu dois comprendre que je peux être amenée à faire une croix sur Tom et sur toi. Puisque je ne peux avoir l'un sans perdre l'autre, je me préserve et je pense d'abord à moi… »

« Tu te choisis, toi. »

« Oui. »

Il se recula et l'observa avec gravité.

« C'est un choix que je respecterai, si j'ai la garantie que tu es en sécurité. »

« Tu ne l'auras jamais. Tu ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que toi. »

« Avec raisons. Tom n'est pas digne de confiance. Il ne pourra pas vous protéger, le bébé et toi. »

Elizabeth soupira.

« Je sais. Mais Tom est le père de ce bébé. »

Reddington eut un rictus et un tic agita son œil gauche.

« Tu hésites encore sur sa place à tes côtés. »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Enfin une réponse honnête. Et moi ? Tu me fais confiance ? »

Elizabeth le regarda dans les yeux.

« Dans une certaine mesure. »

« Mais pas complètement, même après tout ce que nous avons traversé… »

« Red… »

« C'est aussi une réponse honnête. Pour ma défense, tu sais que tes intérêts me tiennent à cœur. Ta protection est tout ce qui importe pour moi. »

« Oui, mais c'est toujours selon TES conditions, TES priorités et TES objectifs. »

« Parce que je vois le grand schéma comme tu dis. Nous avons remporté une bataille mais pas la guerre, Lizzie. Si je pensais une seule seconde que tu ne sais pas t'adapter aux changements, que tu ne sais pas survivre, je ne t'entraînerai pas dans toutes ces équipées. »

Elizabeth marqua un silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi, que je ne vois pas ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… »

« Alors tu es comme Tom, tu m'utilises… »

« Bien sûr que je t'utilise… Si tu savais… Si tu savais ce que tu me fais réaliser, à quel point tu me guides, combien tu me contiens… »

« Je justifie tes crimes ? »

« Non ! Tu inspires de bonnes actions ! Tu fais de moi quelqu'un de meilleur… Et j'aime ça… même si ça n'effacera jamais toutes les choses horribles que j'ai faites… »

Elizabeth le dévisagea. Il était clairement ému.

« C'est pour ça que tu es terrifié à l'idée que je parte… »

« Oui. »

« Tu n'as pas envie de redevenir le… le… »

« Tu peux le dire… le monstre… »

Elle soupira.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Red. Juste un homme brisé, qui a perdu son chemin. »

Elle le vit déglutir et secouer négativement la tête. Plutôt que d'essayer de le convaincre avec des mots, elle préféra lui montrer. Elle se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser prolongé sur sa joue. Quand elle se recula, elle le dévisagea et lui dit :

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là pour ce soir… On en a besoin de dormir tous les deux et de réfléchir à tout ça, à tête reposée. Et de se parler. »

Il la laissa se relever. Elle se retourna et lui adressa un franc sourire.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi secret. Tu peux aussi me faire confiance, tu sais. »

Il hocha la tête, clairement encore sous le choc, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

« Bonne nuit, Lizzie. »

« Bonne nuit, Red. »

Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Petit à petit, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Red. La soirée s'était somme toute, plutôt bien passée. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans les draps avec un soupir de contentement.

Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait.

oooOOOooo

La clé dans la serrure tourna sans qu'elle réveille l'occupant du salon. Une voix masculine joyeuse se fit alors entendre :

« Chérie ! Je suis rentré ! J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner ! »

Tom Keen posa ses sacs sur le comptoir, avança de quelques pas et aperçut avec surprise le lit déployé au milieu de la pièce… Ainsi que son occupant, en tee-shirt blanc.

Simultanément, les deux hommes cherchèrent leurs armes, respectivement sous l'oreiller pour l'un, dans son dos pour l'autre. Au même instant, ils se mirent en joue et s'observèrent comme deux chats prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre.

« Reddington ! Tom ! Stop ! »

Elizabeth avait à peine eu le temps de mettre une robe de chambre, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte sur le spectacle le plus improbable qui soit : les deux hommes de sa vie en train de se tenir en respect, une arme à la main... La journée n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Liz ? » Demanda Tom immédiatement sur le qui-vive et menaçant.

« Ça se voit, non ? Je dormais… » Répondit Reddington, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

« Parce que vous n'avez pas d'endroit où dormir, peut-être ? Vous êtes maintenant SDF, Reddington ? »

« Tom, il est mon invité, contrairement à toi !... Je n'y crois pas, tu as fait un double de mes clés ! »

« C'est juste pour aller et venir sans t'importuner… »

« Tu n'es pas ici chez toi, Tom ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

« Mais… »

« Vas t'en ! Et je ne le répéterai pas ! »

Tom resta un moment sidéré mais il connaissait Elizabeth et elle était réellement dans une colère noire. Il n'insista pas.

« Ok, mais tu vas devoir m'expliquer des trucs… »

« Je n'ai pas à justifier quoi que ce soit, Tom. »

Keen jeta un œil vers Reddington dont l'expression ne trahissait rien. Seuls des yeux attentifs suivirent ses gestes lorsqu'il baissa son arme et la remit à sa ceinture.

« Je reviendrai plus tard. »

Elizabeth croisa les bras, déterminée. Tom et Reddington échangèrent un dernier regard tendu, puis le jeune homme vexé se détourna.

« Jacob ? Si vous pouviez laisser les clés sur le comptoir, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Tom déposa le trousseau avec colère et ne se gêna pas pour faire claquer la porte en sortant.

Toujours assis dans le lit, Reddington baissa son arme et regarda Elizabeth.

« Désolé pour le mélodrame de si bonne heure... »

Elizabeth leva la main et l'arrêta… Red comprit. Elle ne voulait pas en parler.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir… »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Red se leva en tee-shirt et boxer. Pour la forme, Elizabeth détourna le regard et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine en essayant d'ignorer l'homme dans son salon. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, la toute première étant dans le van, quand ils s'étaient habillés en policiers.

« Je te laisse la salle de bain. Je vais préparer le café. »

Quand Red sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, douché mais non rasé, avec ses vêtements de la veille, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un homme quitter son appartement au matin de cette façon. Cela remontait à longtemps, et l'homme en question était Tom, à l'époque où elle était encore avec Nick.

Elle lui tendit un mug de café fumant.

« Comme tu l'aimes. Sans sucre, bien noir. »

« Tu as remarqué ? » Demanda t-il avec surprise.

« J'ai noté quelques habitudes pendant ces quelques mois de cavale… »

« Intéressant. Je peux en ajouter une autre ? »

Red n'attendit pas d'avoir la réponse pour l'attirer à lui en la prenant par la taille. C'était un test pour savoir si elle le repousserait ou pas. Elizabeth se laissa faire mais leva un sourcil interrogatif. Il se pencha alors et déposa un chaste baiser mentholé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, suivi par un " _bonjour Lizzie_ _"_ susurré d'une voix sensuelle.

Red se recula et l'observa. Tous deux avaient conscience qu'ils évoluaient en terre inconnue et qu'ils ne devaient rien précipiter. Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Elizabeth en fit naître un sur celui de Red. Ce fut elle qui s'approcha à son tour et déposa un baiser aussi léger que le sien sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Red… »

Le murmure appréciatif qu'il émit en fermant les yeux, ressemblait à un ronronnement de gros félin. Elizabeth trouva ça incroyablement sexy. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle eut un petit rire en se sentant euphorique.

« Habitude adoptée ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Discrètement, alors. »

« Ça marche... » Il avisa par-dessus son épaule, les croissants amenés par Tom qu'elle avait disposé dans une assiette. « J'ai une faim de loup… »

Le regard qu'il lui lança en disant cela, ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de la faim qu'il ressentait. Elizabeth sentit une délicieuse torsion dans son bas-ventre mais secoua négativement la tête.

« Tout ça va un peu trop vite à mon goût… J'aimerais prendre le temps d'explorer les aspects de notre nouveau… partenariat. »

La mort dans l'âme, il soupira.

« Tu as raison. Ça a déjà failli tourner au vaudeville tout à l'heure. Tu imagines la tête de Tom s'il m'avait trouvé au lit avec toi ? »

« Red ! » S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

Reddington se mit à rire.

« En voilà une bonne idée pour se débarrasser de lui ! Tom nous surprend et fait un malaise… »

« Pourquoi ferait-il un malaise ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien nous tuer. »

« Il croit que je suis ton père, Lizzie... »

Estomaquée, Elizabeth fit un rond parfait avec sa bouche, avant de se mettre à rire.

« Je suis sûre que tu l'as laissé croire ça. »

« Evidemment… De cette façon, il ne me prête aucunes mauvaises intentions à ton encontre. »

« Alors que c'est tout le contraire… »

Red l'embrassa. Un vrai baiser entier et passionné dans lequel il mit tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elizabeth y répondit avec la même ferveur. Ils s'écartèrent au bout de quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs respirations.

« Si tu m'en laisses l'opportunité, Lizzie, je te promets que je te ferai vite oublier Tom. »

Reddington ne faisaient jamais de vaines promesses. Elizabeth frissonna et lui retourna un regard lourd de désirs. Sûr de sa victoire, il eut un sourire insolent.

« Accepterais-tu un simple dîner en tête-à-tête ce soir ? »

« C'est un rencart, Monsieur Reddington ? »

« Oui. J'ai très envie de courtiser l'objet de mes désirs. »

« Toujours le gentleman… »

« Oh, ne t'y trompes pas, Lizzie. Je suis un voyou dans l'âme et j'ai bien l'intention de voler ton cœur dans les règles de l'art… »

Et il scella ses paroles par un nouveau baiser prometteur.

FIN


End file.
